


Night School

by Dittsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Choking, Dom Sugawara Koushi, F/M, Finger Sucking, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Post-Time Skip, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Stockings, Suggestive Themes, Table Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tie Kink, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dittsy/pseuds/Dittsy
Summary: Nightly activities with Sugawara Koushi
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Night School

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be sharing a chrome extension to use so you guys can insert your name into the fic! It's called InteractiveFics. 
> 
> This is my second Reader fic so I hope you like it!

You walked through the empty school hallway with confidence, your handbag’s handle being choked in your hold. It was the end of the day, the school day ended almost two hours ago.

You wanted to see him, you miss him so much even though you see him everyday inside your shared apartment. This little routine you two have everyday helps you ease that bad feeling you have. You got to go home with him and it was a nice feeling after a long day at work.

Every single day, you’d wait for all of the student body to leave their respective classes, wait for all those workaholic teachers to go home to their families, and wait for the sun to set at the right time that the orange hues seep through the windows.

As your distance from the faculty door became shorter, the clacking of your heels became more prominent than the loud shouts inside your head that longs for your man. “I need to calm down.”

You heaved a sigh as you reached the entrance. You gripped the door handle tightly before sliding it open.

There he was, sitting on his table as he admired the view from the window. You stared at his back and saw that his shoulders were rhythmically moving up and down. It looked like he didn’t sense your presence, but you knew that he did. 

You smiled to yourself before resting your free hand on your hips and leaned on one leg lazily. “Babe? I’m here.”

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, his hazel-brown eyes staring at you hazily. “Hey, you showed up earlier than usual.”

You chuckled to yourself. Even though the only thing that lights up the room was the shine from the setting sun, you could see the faint blush on his cheeks. “The boss let us go early. He said there was something about having to look for a date.”

His left hand reached up to comb his loose hair. “Well, I guess you can help me prepare.” You smiled sweetly at him before removing your hair band from your wrist and tying your hair into a ponytail, as high as the length of your hair can handle.

You walked forward, your heels echoing from wall to wall. You held out your hand and felt his lean shoulder on your palm and rubbed it as if you were massaging him. He groaned as he felt your hand glide lower to his right hand after giving his shoulder attention.

You rested your bag next to him on the table before taking a hold of his hand that was stroking his erect member, the hand that has been eagerly moving even before you got there. 

You weren’t a fool, your vision landed on his hands fastly stroking it the moment you got there. It wasn’t the first instance that you caught him in the act. At moments, him touching himself without knowing your landed gaze on him made you act up inside.

You held his hand up to your lips and gave it light kisses as you looked at him straight in the eyes. “Baby...You couldn’t wait for me?” He smirked before letting his free hand caress your cheek.

“I got impatient.” His hand made its way on the top of your head before he forcefully shoved down to meet his cock. Your knees ached as they involuntarily kneeled, and you swore that you heard your heels snap.

He felt warm against your cheek. He didn’t move your head and just lightly patted it as he let you feel his pre cum at the tip of its redness. Your mouth faced his inner thigh that was covered by the thin cloth of his slacks. You couldn’t waste this chance to tease him.

“Koushi…”

His eyes closed tightly as he felt your breath on his clothed skin. The groan that was caught in his throat reverberated throughout his whole body and it made the pool in your underwear grow. 

“Ms. Y/N, are you going to be good for me?” He said as he kept on stroking your head. You needingly nodded. 

“Yes sir.” Those words were the last to escape your lips before he pulled you by your ponytail and shoved his cock in your hot mouth.

It reached deep into the back of your throat, and you gratefully took him fully. He always likes to be in control for the first second when you want to give him head. 

Like usual, he pulled you off of him before loosening his grip on your hair. You took it as a sign to press your hands at both his thighs and kissed the tip of his hard lovingly.

You started from the bottom, gliding your tongue up to the top, making it wobble a bit. You heard his low voice form into a humm. “Hey, get to work... _fuuuckk._ ”

His demanding comment was cut off short when you started to take him half way and bobbed your head up and down, in an agonizingly slow pace. You knew Sugawara more than anyone else when it came to pleasure.

Classily wanting it smooth and slow when it comes to giving it to him, you know your pacing because he taught you that. 

The noises from the contact of your mouth and his cock were slick. He tasted so deliciously and you can’t help but move your hand from his thigh down to your heat. Sugawara caught sight of your movement and chuckled to himself.

You looked up to him as you sucked in your cheeks and gave him another wave of pleasure. You hummed into him and you were commended with a deep groan, his hand still on your hair. “Do you want me to help? I want to reward my _favourite student_ in any way I can.”

You pulled away from him before stroking his erection. “You are so good at your play.” You said before you licked him up and swallowed him all the way. You heard him chuckle once more. 

“I’m a teacher, what do you expect? Now for your reward.” He reached into his pocket and pulled a rectangular shaped object. 

You focused solely on his eyes as you sucked him inside your mouth but your eyes shut abruptly when a shock of vibration sent you over the edge. The toy put inside you every morning when you go to work is suddenly activated without your notice. 

Unnoticed through his innocent teacher facade, Sugawara is the type of man who will never be afraid to try something new inside of your sex life. It explains how he was always so brave in inviting you to do activities in the school faculty room thrice a week. 

Your head stopped bobbing as your back arched as he upped the volume of the toy. Your breathing came hinged. “Sir...My... _Ha…_ ”

Sugawara shushed you in such a low voice that it drove you to the edge even more. "No...You can't come yet. You got to continue with your assignment." He pulled you by your hair once and you were back to work on pleasuring him.

You felt him twitch inside of you and that was when you knew he was getting near. So using both hands, you stroked and worked with your wrist as you sucked on his half, the other half being worked on thoroughly.

"Shit! Oh you are a _good_ student Ms. Y/N. You're taking me so... _Ohh..._ Yes baby." Your ego soars up as another pleasing twitch happens inside your mouth. The vibrations down there became consistent as Sugawara let go of the controller to use both of his hands to guide you on sucking him.

Your bobbing becomes more aggressive as Sugawara's moans grow louder. His grip on your head completely messed up your ponytail but that's besides the point anymore. 

With one last push of your head, his tip reached the back of your throat as he released inside of your mouth. You found yourself choking, and breathing became harder to do. He let you slide out of his cock and the scene in front of him made him erect again.

His cum filled you up like a jar full of sweet jam, with some of the contents spilling out the rim. You stuck out your tongue with the semen as its coating. 

Sugawara got out from sitting on his table to kneel down to face you. He held on to your chin and tilted your face from side to side. "I made you my own slut again. Do you like being a little horny slut for me?"

Degradation. Oh you liked such vulgar words coming out from your partner's mouth. His persona of being a caring, helpful, and wonderful teacher being shattered by his lust that only shows when he's with you. The complete one-eighty of a difference completely drives you crazy.

"Swallow." No second wasted, you swallowed the huge amount of cum and let it enter your system. You let him see how good of a student you were. 

Sugawara pulled you closer by the chin. He stared at you in the eyes with a dark hungry aura, burning in his eyes. The stare fell and stayed at your lips. He grinned to himself.

"Very, very good." He pulled you into a kiss, not minding that the mouth was just filled with his own seeds.

His lips moved in an unrhythmical pattern, yet you could feel yourself getting lost and melting into each second. He pulled away to lick your lips from side to side as a sign of wanting permission. You gladly gave it to him by opening your lips apart slightly.

His tongue entered your mouth and it didn't take long before he started exploring every inch and crevice. His moans fueled your arousal even more and it gave you major chills. Your arms found its way onto the back of his neck and it gave a secure motion in deepening the kiss.

Sugawara did something similar by pulling you by the waist and grabbing the back of your head. You both pulled away to stare into each other's eyes and both caught your breath.

Sugawara caresses your hair once again, an action that relaxes you down to the smallest nerve. "I'm going to give a very special present." He pressed a light kiss on the side of your lips.

A finger twirled around a strand of his silver hair as you looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Sir? I thought I already got my reward." Sugawara had to stop himself from destroying you right then but he held control by biting his lower lip.

"This is a very special gift, just for you."

He kissed you again, much more feverishly than the kiss that happened just seconds ago. The arm on your waist pulled you up and the hand on your hand moved down to grip your ass up for support.

He lifted you up with ease, the muscles he built from years of playing volleyball probably helped. You felt yourself being rested on the table but the kiss didn't break. He popped open the buttons of your formal colored blazer until your dress shirt covered breast popped into his peripheral view. 

His lips left yours and he moved down to give attention to your neck. Your head craned voluntarily to give him easier access to your sensitive spot. "Ahh...Sir, Mmhh…" Your hands flew to grab him and pull him closer than he already is.

He nipped, licked, and sucked and it turned into a consistent looped pattern. Bruise after bruise formed and you realized that he was more ferocious the other times you have done it. You muffled your own moans as you remembered the off chance of a utility personnel to check on some _unnatural_ noises.

You tried to nibble on your finger but Sugawara caught you before you could start. "Oh Ms. Y/N, we can't have that here. I want to hear you scream for me." In one swift movement, he loosened up his tie and removed it from his neck. He turned you around for your back to face him, tying your hands to reprimand you of silencing yourself.

He turned you back again, burying himself in your chest, taking a few breaths before staring up at you with half-lidded eyes. “I’ll get rid of this for you.” In one swift motion, he let your bra covered tits spilling out for him to marvel at.

Sugawara smirked at himself, his finger moving up your stomach and finally hooking it on the pad of your black lingerie. One firm tug was all it took to get him a look of your hardened nub. He took it in between his pointer finger and thumb and started twisting it. The sensation made your back arc with a whimper.

Sugawara continued with the movement and used his other hand to massage your unattended breast under the bra’s material. 

Your hands ached to pull his head closer to you, but his cream colored tie just won’t let you. Once in a while, he would bite and tug, stretching you and it would make you release a loud yelp that entertains him. 

You could feel the vibrations down there, mixing your insides with the slick texture of your wetness. You wanted him down there, you wanted him to feel you, you wanted _him._

After one last tug with his teeth, he kissed the valley of your breasts, down to your stomach while his hands worked its way under your pencil skirt. He felt you through your black tinted stockings.

He kissed your thighs, sometimes lingering too long that made you shudder. “Sir I’ve...I’ve been a good girl right?” You whined as he teased you by breathing into your covered area.

He licked once and your head couldn’t help but get thrown back. “Yes, but I need you to shut your mouth.” He reached for the remote controller and blasted it up to max volume. Your legs clenched against him but he forced it open with one hand.

“Now don’t close the candy shop so early.” 

You heard something rip and your eyes widened when cold air rushed into you. Sugawara had ripped open your stockings which left your thin underwear to stop the vibrator from falling. 

He felt the toy through the cloth as he played the settings to drive you insane. High to low and vice versa, he did everything he could to make you anticipate your incoming release. He won’t let you though, until he gets a taste of you.

He pulled your underwear to the side and removed the vibrator from inside you, it made you feel empty. He used it to feel your clit as he neared his lips into your lower ones. His tongue made contact with you and it sent you to euphoria.

The flat of his tongue licked and licked, like what a cat does when he wants to drown its thirst. His actions didn’t stop there. He pressed the tiny toy hard on your clit and a loud yelp escaped your lips.

“Sir I can’t... _Ha…!_ Please more...more!” He smirked against you as he removed the vibrator from you and used both of his hands to open you up. He buried himself deeper into you. He swiped up like a credit card as he savored every single taste he could fathom from you. 

Sugawara’s hazel eyes caught yours, steadily holding whilst his tongue delved between your folds, slick with spit; the corners of his lips were high, the barest hint of teeth making an appearance. He lapped and lapped, and it made you scream an octave you couldn’t reach before.

“Sir...Koushi what’s wrong...You’re a little aggressive today.” The man in question only focused his look on your sex and gave it one last lick. 

He raised two digits to level with his mouth before giving it a firm suck and plunge it inside of you. His cold fingers felt good with the contrast of your hot insides. You wanted to grip something, his hair, the rim of the table, anything if it would release some tension from you.

“Koushi please…” He mercilessly ignored your whimpers and just played with you even more. His tongue made its way to your clit and the pleasure was starting to build up, the familiar knot forming in you.

“Cum for me.” Sugawara said before thrusting another finger in you, using a scissor-like motion to widen you. Because you couldn’t take it anymore, you used your knowledge in his tying techniques and squirmed out of his bondage. As soon as you were set free, your hands flew to his silver locks.

You kneaded through the strands of his hair and a firm tug was the signal you were ready to release. Like seeing stars in the skies, you rode out your orgasm while Sugawara gave a few more thrust and licks.

He licked you clean, even following some juices that flowed through what remained of your stockings. He drank off of you dry and when he was finished, he raised his wet digits up to you. “Can you clean it up for me?” You nodded obediently and slowly opened up your mouth.

Three fingers entered you and you tasted yourself in them. You looked up to Sugawara hungrily as he stared you down with that confident smirk of his. He thrusted his fingers in and out, your tongue gladly mixing your saliva with your own release.

A slick trail of saliva connected your tongue and his distancing fingers. Your hazy eyes lingered on his dark stare, down to his loosely buttoned white dress shirt, along the row of buttons on his tweed vest, until your gaze landed on his now very excited shaft.

“You know what happens now, right?” His fingers lazily made its way under your chin, making you stare at his flawless face. You nodded with no hesitation, anticipating what’s about to come. He tilted your chin more and pressed a passionate kiss.

The kiss continued as he prompted up his cock to slowly insert himself in you. The tip went in and you could already feel yourself being stretched. Your hands flung themselves into the back of his neck and pulled him close, your breath tickling his earlobes.

“Just a little more. You’re doing amazing.” You whimpered from his praise, adjusting ever so slightly at his slow entrance.

He brushed off the strands of hair from your face and stared at you, no lust, no hunger, just admiration and love. He peppered you with light fluttering kisses. In the corner of your eyes, in the corner of your lips, on your cheeks, and lastly on the tip of your nose.

“I love you. I love you so much, Y/N.” He smiled at you and you couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I love you too, Koushi…” Finally, his whole length entered you.He let you adjust for a few seconds before starting to thrust himself. He started off slow, like it was your first time doing something so adult like.

The skin to skin contact produced clapping sounds and it echoed throughout the whole faculty. Your grip on his back tightened as he started thrusting faster and with more grit, leaving fresh scratch marks on its wake. 

Suddenly, a harmonic tone rang from Sugawara’s phone. You contorted in surprise at him but he only mirrored it with a calm expression. Reaching for the phone on his pocket, he looked at the Caller ID on the phone’s screen and smirked. He showed it you and your hazy eyes grew wide.

“Daichi wants to talk right now.” You shook your head at him but a single forceful thrust at your g-spot made you unable to retaliate anymore. He pressed the green button and pressed the device by her ear.

“Daichi! What’s going on?” He put on a cheerful tone as he looked down on you, still ramming into you.

_“Sugawara! I just wanted to tell you that-- Is something wrong?”_ Another thrust made you moan out loud. Sugawara wrapped his hand on your neck and restricted you from breathing. 

“No, no, nothing wrong! So what did you want to tell me?” You grabbed on to his forearm.

_“Are you sure? I can call some other time.”_

“I told you,” He thrusted in hard in you, making your whole body shake. “Everything is perfect.” His lips moved ang signalled for you to wrap your legs to his waist. You obliged gleefully, but the tight hold of your pencil skirt made it a bit hard to do your task.

_“I’m just going to inform you about that thing the weird duo is planning up, the get together at Ukai’s store?”_

“I’ll be sure to _come._ ” 

“ _Koushi...please, ha…_ ” You whined but his thrusting won’t slow down. You were running out of ways to calm him down when one thought crossed your mind, and that familiar knot formed again.

You squeezed once as a sign of your incoming release and it was enough for Sugawara to let out a moan who was still listening to Daichi talk. He pressed on your neck harder before focusing on his call one last time.

“I’m going to have to call you later, Daichi. Got some unexpected business to take care of.”

_“Alright. Say hello to Y/N for me.”_ Sugawara smiled sweetly. “She’ll be happy to hear that.” That was all he said before pressing end and throwing it safely on the table. 

“Did you hear that? We’ll get to see the gang again.” He casually said like he wasn’t ramming into you at the moment. Of course, you had to compose yourself and return the same amount of calmness.

“Yeah. Haven’t seen them in a while.” He smiled at you innocently before grabbing you by the thighs and hoisting them up for your knees to touch your breasts. He let your left leg rest on his shoulder so he could use his hand to trace the outline of your jaw and finally cup your face.

"They're going to see my beautiful Y/N again." 

You felt him pulsate inside of you as he continued his attacks. You felt the need for release and you can't help but think that you were the same too. You pulled him by neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

You were running out of breaths and your leg kept slipping off of his shoulder because of tiredness. He relentlessly kept on pounding on you quickly and with those few thrusts, you finally came.

Your juices spilled out of you as it coated his cock. The slapping of skin intensified with the addition of the new texture of your release. He kept on hitting you on that spot you always loved and with one final hit against you, he came.

He came inside of you and the hunger in the kiss grew. He waited for his release to finish before holding his position, still inside of you. A 'pop' sound was heard when he let go of the kiss. Running his hand on his bangs, he sneaked a few more thrusts in you before pulling out.

He whistled as he peered at your sprawled figure on his work table. "Should I take a picture? One of my best works yet." You sarcastically laughed before using what's left of your strength to try and kick him in the cock. His undeniably long one that drove you insane once in a while.

"Fuck you."

"You already did." That toothy grin of his made you feral. So innocent once he'd had the taste of pleasure that only you could give him.

He slid open his table drawer and grabbed his tissue box to start and clean you up. He made such a mess without even thinking of how presentable the two of you should look while going home.

After he cleaned you down there, you were supported by him to sit up. While you were fixing your bra and re-buttoning your shirt, a thought you've been thinking of since earlier crossed your mind again.

"Say, you were rougher today. Did something happen?" Sugawara looked at you as he fixed his tie on his neck. He placed a finger under his chin, suggesting that he was thinking of something before looking at you.

"I got jealous of your new workmate, that's why."

You were dumbfounded, unable to move your hand to fix your hot mess of a hair. "Seriously? He's a good guy! Probably too scared to steal a woman from a guy who could hit a volleyball, harder than the human average." He caged you in his table with his arms as he pouted at you.

"But I love you so much."

_'This man…!'_ You tried to hold your laughter but a few breaths escaped, leaving Sugawara to pout even more. You held both his cheeks and squished them together, placing a quick peck on his lips.

"You are the one, and only, Koushi I love. Do you understand that?" His eyes glimmered for a second before nodding in your hands, making you smile even brighter.

It took only a few moments before your fatigue was partially gone and allowed you to stand. You grabbed your handbag and waited for Sugawara outside the faculty in the hallway.

"So that was my punishment?" You asked him, hand in hand as you walked together. Sugawara peered at you.

"For jealousy." You looked at him, confused by what he meant. Sugawara only tilted his head teasingly and brought a finger up to his lips.

"The punishment for breaking the play rules comes in our special room."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest smut I've ever wrote in my entire lifetime, roughly 4k words of pure smut.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
